


Sometimes Getting Married in Theology Class Is Worth It

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: 2019 Bingober [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - High School, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vicchan Lives, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: Victor’s not entirely sure how he ended up at the front of the classroom, Yuuri’s hands clasped with his, and exchanging wedding vows, but here he is. Yuuri’s really cute though, so maybe this isn’tthatbad?





	Sometimes Getting Married in Theology Class Is Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This 100% happened to me. I remembered it and I had "Forced/Arranged Marriage" on my bingo card, so here we are.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to [ Linisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen) for beta and cheer <3

Victor doesn’t care too much for his religion class. He’s only attending this private school because they have a figure skating program. He’s not exactly atheist, but he’s not crazy about religion either. Class suddenly becomes a lot more interesting when a guest deacon appears to lecture about rites. When they get to marriage rites, he asks for two volunteers. Of course no one volunteers. The teacher glances around the room and points to Victor. 

“You,” she says while her eyes continue surveying the room, “And you,” she says pointing to a boy with dark hair and blue glasses. Victor never would’ve guessed she’d choose two guys. Well, it is 2019. 

He walks to the front of the room, the other boy following slowly. Victor thinks his name might be Yuuri? The boy’s generally quiet, but he skates in the same program with Victor so he’s seen him around a lot. 

They stand at the front of the classroom facing each other with the deacon standing between them. He awkwardly clears his throat and then says, “Okay, join hands, please.”

He talks about how he’d generally go through a marriage ceremony, and then asks Victor and Yuuri to recite the mandatory vows. He reassures they’re not actually getting married despite this. Victor isn’t quite sure how much he believes him, but he knows no one’s really taking this serious anyway. It’s supposed to be a demonstration. 

The other boy’s hands slightly shake in Victor’s, and he looks up to meet his caramel eyes. There’s a light flush on his neck. Hmm, he’s cute. Really cute. How did Victor never notice? 

“I, Yuuri, take you, Victor, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life,” he says with a slight shake in his voice. Ah, so it is Yuuri. 

Victor repeats the same words back, and then it’s over. They’re dismissed back to their seats. Yuuri quickly returns while Victor walks back a bit slower. What just happened?

***

Later, at the rink, Victor spots Yuuri warming up. He shouts across the rink, “Yuuri!”  
Yuuri jerks and then turns to see Victor waving his arm. “Hubby!” he cheers and watches Yuuri’s face turn completely red. He slowly waves with a tentative smile and then turns away.

Victor lowers his arm and frowns. Is Yuuri still embarrassed? It was awful being put on the spot during class, but now that it’s over, Victor finds it a little amusing.

He spots Yuuri again in the locker rooms, so he tries again. “Yuuri, my love, how are you?” he asks. 

Yuuri drops his skate bag, looking up at Victor with wide eyes. “I — why do you keep doing that?” he says, his glasses slipping down his nose. Adorable. 

“We got married today?” Victor says, uncertainly. Maybe Yuuri doesn’t find it amusing. 

“N-not really,” Yuuri mutters, looking down. 

“But we sort of did? We said the vows with a priest overlooking it. It kind of counts, right? Do you not like me?” Victor asks. 

Yuuri’s head shoots up again. “What?! No, I like you…” A pause. “Hubby.” His face is beet red. Victor thinks it’s a good color on him. 

“See? It’s fun,” Victor replies. “We should get to know each other more now that we’re married and all,” he continues. 

Yuuri studies him for a second before replying. “Um, sure. How do you want to do that?”

“Which lunch do you have?” Victor asks. 

“Uh, fifth period,” Yuuri says. 

Clapping his hands, Victor explains, “Splendid! Me too! Let’s eat lunch together from now on.” 

He smiles wide at Yuuri and hopes his excitement comes across as sincere. He’s beginning to take a lot of interest in Yuuri now that they’re “married.” 

“O-okay,” Yuuri agrees. “Um, I’ll see you around, then? Hubby?” 

Victor nods. “See you around, hubby.”  
Yuuri makes a quick escape after that, and Victor sighs as he watches Yuuri go. What is he doing?

***

The next day at lunch, Victor scans the cafeteria for Yuuri and quickly finds him sitting at a table near the back corner. He weaves his way between tables and groups of friends talking, and soon he’s standing before Yuuri and his friends, his books and lunch bag clutched tightly to his chest. Suddenly he’s nervous and wonders if Yuuri actually wants to do this.

“Hi, um, hubby,” he says with a small wave. Yuuri blushes again. 

His friends turn to Victor and one stands with a hand extended to Victor. “Phichit, nice to meet you,” he says. “If you hurt Yuuri I’ll find you and release my hamsters in your room. Trust me, you don’t want that,” he says. 

Yuuri sighs. “Phichit, please.”

Phichit glances back at Yuuri and then Victor again. “He needs to know you’re precious.”

Victor smiles. Yuuri has good friends. “I know. Or at least, I think I do. I’ll be nice. Scout’s honor,” he says. 

Phichit slowly nods and then sits back in his chair. Yuuri gestures to the empty seat beside him and Victor sits down. 

“I didn’t think you were serious,” Yuuri says once he’s seated. 

“Why?” Victor asks, setting his books on the table and opening his lunch bag. 

Yuuri looks down. “I thought maybe it was a joke to you. I’m not that interesting,” he says. 

Victor isn’t sure why, but his chest tightens at hearing Yuuri being hard on himself. How can he think he’s not interesting? Sure, Victor hadn’t noticed him much before yesterday, but ever since he has he doesn’t understand how he missed Yuuri. He watched his practice yesterday and he’s amazing. 

“What? No! Your skating is so beautiful, and you’re really pretty,” Victor says. He feels his cheeks warm at the admission and his heart beat a little faster. Yuuri is really, really pretty. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Yuuri asks, his eyes widening. 

Victor nods. “I do.” 

“You’re pretty too,” Yuuri replies. 

They spend the rest of lunch going through their schedules to figure out other times they could hangout, and complaining about teachers they don’t like. They talk about their favorite teachers too, and all too soon the bell rings signalling the end of lunch. 

“See you at the rink?” Victor asks while collecting his stuff.

Yuuri nods with a faint pink flush dusting his cheeks. “Mhm, see you then.”

***

Two weeks after their marriage, Victor finds himself at Yuuri’s home, lying on the floor of Yuuri’s bedroom, notes scattered between them. Vicchan, Yuuri’s dog is sprawled out on the bed, and Yuuri lies beside Victor, their sides touching.

Victor flips to the next page in their biology textbook and snorts. “The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell,” he says. 

Yuuri glances over at the open page before them and laughs too. “That it is.” 

Victor continues reading for a little longer before he loudly sighs and flops to his side. 

“Hubbyyyy,” he whines. They’ve become a lot more comfortable using the nickname and it’s become a running joke among their friends. 

“Hmm,” Yuuri hums, still focused on his notes. 

“I’m bored,” Victor pouts. 

“Did you finish everything?” Yuuri asks, finally looking up. 

Victor glares at his biology textbook, and shakes his head. “I still have to finish the chapter.” 

“Do you want me to read it to you?” Yuuri asks. 

Sitting up, Victor nods. “Yes, please.” 

Yuuri smiles and pulls the textbook closer to him. He begins reading and Victor only stays focused for maybe a minute before he begins staring at Yuuri’s lips. They look soft. Yuuri’s too pretty. Victor’s not sure how he never noticed Yuuri before. In fact, he’s slightly angry at himself for ignoring Yuuri so long. Victor could’ve experienced this bliss so much earlier if he had. 

“Vitya?” Yuuri says when he notices that Victor hasn’t been paying attention. 

“Hmm?” he says. 

“Are you paying attention?” he asks. 

“Nope. You’re too pretty,” he says. Ah, the blush is back. 

“You need to study,” Yuuri protests, but he sets the textbook down. He pushes his own notes aside and turns to Victor. “What were you thinking about?” 

“I want to kiss you,” Victor says and even though he didn’t mean to say it, he wants it. He thinks it might be kind of soon to ask this of Yuuri, but how can he wait when Yuuri’s so wonderful? 

Yuuri doesn’t say anything at first, but stares at Victor with his cheeks red. His eyes search Victor’s face a few seconds before he replies, “Me too.” 

Victor’s eyebrows raise and his heart races. “Really?” 

Nodding, Yuuri scoots closer. “Really,” he breathes. 

Victor leans closer too, and hesitantly reaches for Yuuri. Yuuri smiles encouragingly as Victor rests a hand on his neck. Together they close the remaining distance and then Victor feels soft lips on his own. They’re a little clumsy at first, but then they settle into it, their bodies relaxing and the movements become easy. They break apart briefly, but go back just as quickly. It’s addicting kissing Yuuri. 

“Mm, we should’ve done this when we got married,” Yuuri whispers when they break apart after a couple minutes. 

“We were too mortified then,” Victor replies. He wonders if they’ll stay together long enough to have a proper wedding. 

Yuuri laughs. “That’s true. But still. We should’ve kissed sooner.” 

“I agree,” Victor says, pulling Yuuri back for another kiss. 

They never finish studying after that and when they begin holding hands at lunch, Phichit is the loudest. “Oh my god, they finally got together!” he shouts and the students sitting near them shoot them annoyed looks. Victor doesn’t care though since he has Yuuri.

_[Five years later]_

Victor wrings his hands, realizes they’re sweaty, and then wipes them on his pants. He looks to Chris who smiles encouragingly and he attempts to return the smile. He can hear everyone inside the nave murmuring and he peeks inside. The priest is standing at the front with his moms and Yuuri’s family seated in the front row. There’s a cellist seated towards the front, just finishing her tuning, and getting into position. He takes a deep breath and then settles beside Chris again. He’s equal parts nervous and excited.

A minute later the cellist begins playing Canon in D, and Victor watches Chris disappear down the aisle. Phichit emerges a beat later, then Yuuri is there. He looks absolutely stunning in his midnight blue tuxedo, hair gelled back, and some glitter around his eyes. He smiles while extending an arm to Victor who gracefully takes it while returning the smile. Together they walk down the aisle and stand at the front of the room, hands clasped like so many years ago. They recite the same vows, restraining from laughter, and then finally kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I did not date and then actually marry the person I married in theology class (tragic, I know). BUT we did call each other "hubby" and "wifey" until graduation, so I guess that's something? 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Kudos/comments are always appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/takeitoffhemmo) and [Tumblr](https://lukesgoggles.tumblr.com)!
> 
> p.s. to all cellists i am sorry


End file.
